


Safe

by Pronunciation_Hermy_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronunciation_Hermy_One/pseuds/Pronunciation_Hermy_One
Summary: Happy Christmas to my FotR SS recipient! Thank you for the opportunity to write this for you  ❤️Thank you to the admin Steph and Jessi for the opportunity to participate. I appreciate you!
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CordeliaOllivander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/gifts).



> Happy Christmas to my FotR SS recipient! Thank you for the opportunity to write this for you ❤️
> 
> Thank you to the admin Steph and Jessi for the opportunity to participate. I appreciate you!

Theo recognizes the creaking of the floor as he treads as lightly as possible through the dark house. He takes comfort in the familiarity of the sounds of the safehouse. Their house. Their home. 

The hallway is black as he makes his way toward the bedroom he knows to be at the end of the hall. He’s traveled for four days now with no rest. His feet ache and his eyes are bleary. His mind is numb to anything but reaching _him._

His wand is aloft as he reaches the door. It’s been seven months now. No letter. No sign. No contact. His body aches with the need to see him. To make certain he is safe. 

Because if he isn’t safe, what’s the point of fighting? 

The mark has been burning for six days now. Theo knows he’s in trouble when they find out he left his post, but he can’t stop, won’t return. Not until he sees him. Knows he’s safe. To hell with the consequences. 

The light is dim when Theo opens the door. A lone candle flickers on the bedside table. A solitary figure breathes deeply in the bed, the blanket rising and falling in time to his breath. 

He walks lightly toward the bedside, his wand outstretched, before coming to a standstill. He exhales, not realizing he’d been holding his breath. “Neville?”

The man in the bed stirs, sitting up groggily. 

“Neville.” He repeats again, sitting on the bed next to him. 

“You’re home.” 

Theo inhales, his breath catching in his throat as he gathers Neville into his arms. “You’re hurt. Where are you hurt? What can I do?”

“No.” Neville laughs into his neck and Theo pulls away to look him in the eyes. 

“The mark. It’s been burning.” 

“I’m sorry.” Neville does looks sorry, and it makes Theo’s heart constrict tighter than before. 

“What—”

“The explosion. On the west side. We got word a week ago and no one would tell me where you were. I was so worried and I— I couldn’t help it. My mark burned. I hoped it was just me. Because I was worried about you. But part of me hoped it would bring you home, and…”

“I told you I’d always come home.”

“I didn’t mean to worry you.” Neville whispers into his temple, hands wrapping around his shoulders. 

Theo sinks into him, laughing. “I’m always worried about you.”

They’re silent for a moment before Neville speaks again. “It’s Christmas Eve.”

“No.” Theo presses a kiss to his neck. “It’s past midnight. Christmas Day now.”

“So we get Christmas together?”

“If Harry doesn’t kill me first.”

“I’ll talk to him.” Neville chuckles, pulling back the sheets and patting the bed beside him. “In the morning.”

Theo smiles, kicking off his shoes and climbing into the bed beside him. “I’ve missed you.”

Neville is tracing the mark on his chest. “You came.”

“Of course.” Theo presses his head into Neville’s shoulder, relaxing into him, his eyes drift closed. “Told you I always would.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” Neville murmurs as Theo’s breathing becomes more regular against his chest. He traces Theo’s soul mark with his free hand. He’ll call in every favor he needs to in the morning with Harry. He’ll do anything if it means Theo is here with him for just a few moments. 

“Happy Christmas, love.” He whispers into his hair as he settles into the pillows behind them. “Happy Christmas.”

  
  



End file.
